ゴジラタイタン：復讐 (Godzilla X Titan: Vengeance)
by TheKyratianStoryTeller
Summary: Months have pass, humanity has only scratched the surface of its past. Now, a new monster has arrived, a monster both an enemy to Godzilla and humanity...


"Fall back, regroup to the west side! Don't let that monster get further into the district"! Levi yelled out to the team. The place was a living hell, everything was either in ruins or engulfed in flames. The Wall never stood a chance by any of the monsters. "Get down"! Eren yelled out to the group, stabbing his blades into the ground. Rodan flew past the street, pushing everything back from the immense force. Those who were still in the air were slammed on the ground, their bodies left in pieces. "You still there Eren"! Levi yelled out.

Three days before

"So about Godzilla, why hasn't he arrived earlier? What woke him up from the ocean"? Eren said Armin said looking through old vintage photos of the king. "Well, I've dug in further with the research and discovered; or I should say rediscovered, the main reason why he's here in the first place". Hanji said, placing a book by Armin. The title read: Nuclear Fission. "I don't know what this is". He said pushing the book aside. "This is what he is looking for. Its radiation, the emission of energy as electromagnetic waves. The especially high-energy particles that cause ionization is what's attracting him and the other monsters". Hanji placed a photo in front of Armin. "It was our ancestors that awoke him years ago". After that statement, Armin took a look through the book, reading through a few pages. "If Godzilla feeds of this "radiation", why haven't we been affected by it? Isn't that dangerous"? Hanji turned around, placing a few more books aside. "I'm still figuring that out. My theory is that Godzilla, along with all the other monsters have been without whatever substance that gives off the radiation; that most of the Gamma inside them has been reduced greatly". Armin stood up and looked back at the few papers stacked on the table. "By the way, has Levi come by here? I can't find him anywhere". He said. "Last time I heard from him, he said he was getting checked up again". Hanji said. "What, insomnia again"?

"He came in here this morning with a migraine. Levi is a little dehydrated, which might explain his hallucinations. Hopefully, he just caught a bug". The nurse said, checking on Levi. He was pale, sweating and hot to the touch. His breathing sounds laboured as well. "Levi… you're not looking so good". Eren said. He glanced over at the desk next to him, just some old files next to him. "How long do you think it'll take to recover". He asked. Levi tried to sit up, which nearly made him vomit. "I don't know, but it hurts. Feels like something's crawling inside me". He stated. "So what did we get from our scout? Anything useful"? Levi said. "We started to build around our first recon sight, which seems to have an abundance of ultrahard steel. We might be able to create a new factory there". Eren stated, confident in his words. "That's good… I'm just waiting for this to soon pass".

Sasha was now leading the new recon group, tasked to both survey and establish a building area. "Come on, we just need to find one more, than we can get home". Sasha shouted. It was starting to get late, and getting back to base would take at least an hour. It was starting to get tiring. "Captain, over here". A ranger yelled out. To her relief, a nice vein of steel was there, and big too. "Perfect. Let's take some for the road and ditch this place". Sasha said, now whistling over an excavation team. It took a while, but the team finally got it. After pulling out a large chunk, something else was found. A small cave. One of the miners walked through it, investigating the cavern. "Hey captain. Found something here". The miners said, chipping away at the black metal. "What is it?... What is that"? Sasha said, sweeping away the rubble. The strange part about the object was that every so often, it would glow a dim red light. It was small, but very resilient. "We're wasting time, we'll fish it out in the morning. Let's go". Sasha said, leaving the cave. When she looked back, the light had suddenly disappeared. Shrugging it off, she felt the need to tell Levi about this.

"Hey, came to check on you. How are you feeling"? Hanji said, giving him some water. "I don't… I don't feel well". Eren stood up. "What do you mean"? "Get the nurse. GET THE NURSE". Levi said, his body feeling the need to convulse. Hanji got up and try to help him out. Mikasa was in the hall, now helping with the situation. "What's happening to him"? She asked. "I don't know"! Eren said. Levi was blinking rapidly, whispering a few inaudible words. Soon, his gag reflexes gave way. He started coughing up saliva, then a strange black substance. When the nurse entered, she tried to help him up. "Hurry, sit him up"! She ordered. Levi stopped to breathe, then started gagging. As he braced himself to vomit, something else came out. Forcing itself from Levi's esophagus, a strange, black creature squirmed out onto the sheets and to the floor. Everyone jumped. "GRAB IT, GRAB IT"! Hanji yelled, trying to get a grip of it. The strange, scorpion like being scuttled towards the door, attempting to make an escape. Eren stepped on it, making it sting him. He kicked it to the wall, where Hanji nearly hurt herself doing so. "OH SHIT… HOLY SHIT". She said, trying to avoid the stinger. "MIKASA, GRAB ITS TAIL". Hanji said, nearly getting stung. Mikasa had a hard time getting a hold of it, but in three attempts, she finally got a hold of it. "W-what the hell is that"? Levi said, recovering from such a horrific scene. He spat out the little remanence of black substrate, now able to breathe. "I don't know, but I'll see what this is". Hanji said, now moving towards the door. "I need to tell Sasha about the situation". Eren stated, before being interrupted by the sound of regurgitation. It was Sasha, mortified by the scene. "You… You don't need to tell me".

Alive, and still agitated, the parasite lashed and hissed at the strangers that imprisoned it. Hanji had a hard time controlling it. "What the hell is it"? Armin said, observing it at a safe distance. "Beats me. I want to know how Levi contracted this… Thing". Hanji stated. "Whatever it is, what was it feeding off of"? Eren said, leaning towards the creature. "That's the strange part, I don't see any type of mouth on it. This thing looks more mechanical than organic". "Well whatever it is, what was it doing"? Eren said. The parasite was resilient, even towards their ultra hard steel. Hanji had to transfer it to a glass jar, in hopes of drowning it. "Did you check on Levi"? Hanji said. "Yeah, he's looking better now. He already got us on new assignments". Eren said. "That's Levi. What are they"? Hanji questioned. "Gojira tracking, Creature lookout, the usual". Eren added. Hanji nodded, now going to work on the parasite. "Tell me what you find, I'm sure Levi would want to know when we come back after this titan track". Eren said before leaving. Hanji sighed, watching the parasite erect it's tail, motionless

The ocean waves crashed among the cliffside, echoing through the flat land. Suddenly, a rumble. The rocks cracked and fragmented under the intense pressure, creating a rockslide. It revealed a cyborg, an ancient being. After the tremor had ended, the atmosphere became calm once again. It didn't last long, with the creature awakening from its slumber. Freeing itself from its prison, Gigan had awaken. The rocks and rubble that caked onto him over the years began to crumble and flake off, in which he was free from the confines of the earth. There were no tall buildings, no monuments, no cities. The remnants of man had been overtaken by both nature and the titans. If his data didn't kick in, Gigan would have thought his mission was long complete. Gigan began to read his long driven order: the eradication of Humanity. With no other place to go, this should be no problem. After a quick scan, the cyborg crawled out of his tomb of stone. Before he even made it five meters to where he originally was, Gigan was greeted by a few titan. A few small ones, and one good sized one. This was new. With a swift kick of the dust, two of them were already taken out. With a quick whack to the titans head, Gigan nearly cut the titan in half. Kicking it off, Gigan proceeded to his business.

"Let's see what we got here today". Levi said, reading through today's report. "I'm not to sure if we should bother with those titans. Gojira seems to ward them off, along with Rodan and that other one". Eren stated. Levi looked up at him, with a face of disbelief. "You've seen his footage, you've read the data, he's only doing this because we're not in his way. Believe me, once we start spreading out, Gojira will see us as a threat again". Levi said clearly. "I've heard of the colossal report three times today, and yet no sighting of it at all". "What about Sasha's crew"? Eren said. "They found a good ore, which looks like a good place to build from there". Levi said, looking through the observation notes. "Sasha wanted us to come and investigate something. Says that it might be monster related". Eren looked up to him. "Again"? "Well it seems like it". Levi got up to prepare for the ride. "We also have a high titan activity in that area, so don't take this lightly". Levi said before leaving. The two, along with Armin, had arrived to the spot of interest. "Levi, I didn't know if you were actually coming". Sasha said. "I was going to send Hanji, but Hanji's busy". Levi said, looking around for whatever she wanted him to see. "Well at least you're here, come look at this". Sasha said leading them to the mine entrance. "While we were digging for Ultrahard ore, one of our miners found something. We've been trying to chip it out, but it's embedded in the stone". Sasha stopped at the site. It still flashed its red color, which illuminated the area. "Were not sure of what it is, and it's pretty tough". The object was small, diamond shape in appearance. Levi took a closer look at it, looking for a way to open it. "Has anyone tried opening it"? Levi said placing a hand on it. Levi was enveloped in the sound of silence, deaf to everyone. The light on the object stayed red, consistently. Then after a few seconds, and ear piercing siren.

Gigan had cut down every titan he stumbled upon, big or small. If it was up to him, he would simply go after any titan that came across him. His idea soon came to a halt to the sound of a familiar call. A beacon from afar, which drove him to there. His hardwired memory could recall the last time he heard that particular ring. His cybernetic brain ordered him to the call, which was now his priority. It wasn't long before Gigan was greeted to a small mob of titans. This wasn't anything too big, especially for him. Gigan proceeded to cut them down to shreds. It only took one or two swings to kill the smaller and more weaker titans, which gigan stepped on. It didn't take long for Gigan to finish the job, which ended in a bloody mess. Back to the mission. Once again, the cyborg was faced with yet another titan. Unlike the normal titan, this one was actually bigger, armoured and showed signs of gamma exposure. Before Gigan could make his move, the titan speared him to the ground, pummeling his face. Each hit only irked the cyborg, which was now on the war path. Slicing into the titans forearm, he used his other hand to push the titan down onto his buzzsaw, which started penetrating through the armour. Once cut clean through, gigan began pushing his way through the wound, literally hacking and cutting through the titan. After stomping on its neck, Gigan continued on the path.

While the others investigated the discovery, Hanji was in charge of a new objective; locating Gojira. With Mikasa assisting the search, along with a few new survey rookies, the mission should be quick. Following the trails and destruction left by the king of monsters, survey corps was close to locating. "Don't forget to deploy your flare once we reach him, and watch your backs, we don't need to lose anyone on a simple scouting mission". Mikasa went over one last time. Gojira was stumbling past the fifty mile zone, which was considered a safe distance from the wall. "Pack the blue flare, he won't be bothering us today"! Hanji yelled out. A shot rang out, following the flare. "Ok, now let's get out o-". Hanji was interrupted to the sound of footsteps. Hanji quickly looked towards Gojira, but even he was just as surprised. Out from the forest, Gigan had emerged. Gigan gave a quick scan of his old foe, confirming he was truly Gojira. Overriding his protocol, Gigan changed his objective; eradicate his long time enemy. With a loud screech, Gigan charged at Gojira. Gojira bit down to avoid the blade swing, grabbing the other arm. Gigan headbutted him off, hitting him a few times with his blade. Blood began to ooze out of Gojira, which he retaliated with a quick throw. Stuck in the middle of all the action, Survey corps was dodging the debris and shrapnel from the fight. "Stay together! Watch your flank"! Mikasa said, going full speed on her horse. Once again the ground started to shake, now breaking apart. Anguirus dug himself out of the ground, now taking a charge at Gigan. Hanji barely avoided the collision with Anguirus, a few rookies weren't so lucky. With quick succession, Anguirus rolled into a ball, knocking over Gigan. Staggered and disoriented, Gigan struggled to get up on his feet. Seeing his odds in this battle, Gigan began to flee the scene. Gojira wasn't about to let him go so easily, in which he pursuited after.

The eruption of confusion and anxiousness flooded the streets upon hearing the news. A new monster had arose with the same intentions as the titans, eradicating humanity. "Please, one at a time"! Personales from Military police had to settle the disruption. "What do we do now? Wait for the monsters to finish us off"! " Were at the mercy of these beasts"! "Why aren't you people doing anything about this"! More people yelled out, only stirring the people up more. Eren closed the window, now sitting with the others. "This ain't looking good, and now everybody knows about the report". Eren said. "What do we do now"? Armin said. "What we have done all this time, defend the wall". Levi said, sitting down as well. "Ok, but how? We've already lost a majority of Survey corps, we barely have enough qualified members and most of them are still in training. We can't take another hit". Sasha said, showing signs of stress. Everyone was on edge, everyone was in some way, in fear. Even Levi had his own doubts as well. "We have no other choice. Look, we are the first and last defense of humanity, this is our duty. Now we can either sit here and wait for the inevitable or we can do something"! Levi stated to the team, sitting back. Breaking the silence, Hanji spoke up. "I think I have a lead on this new monster, if that will help".

As nightfall began, the fire of Gojira's breathe began to light up the night. Gigan seemed stronger than before, being able to counter Gojira and everything he threw at him. Gigan barely sustained and damage to him. With Anguirus off his tail, it was only him and the king of monsters. Gojira grabbed Gigan and continued to bite him on the shoulder, starting to break through his carapace armour. Even as Gigan started beating him, Gojira kept his grip on him, attempting to lift him up. Gigan stabbed his blade in him, getting a good grip on him. Using the momentum, he threw Gojira to a titan tree, which nearly took the tree down. Recovering from the hit, Gojira got up, stumbling on his feet. Gigan came back with a kick to his chest, then another to the stomach. Gigan had him weak and weary. Holding him on the tree, he repeatedly jabbed and pummeled his body. After letting go of Gojira, dropping him on the ground, his objective began to change again. While his primary objective was still active, out of his free will, Gigan wanted to fight more.

Preparations were being made at the wall, along with orders to move the civilians elsewhere. "Are the streets clear yet"? Levi asked. "Not yet. Military police are taking their damn time, even in a time like this". Armin replied. The battle could be seen miles away from the wall, and it was only getting closer and closer. Titans were not considered a threat at the time, knowing that the monsters would handle them. Hanji had made it up to the two, already tired from running. "If the monsters breach the wall, I've moved as many documents as I could carry underground. At least most of the important files are safe". Hanji said. "What about Eren, Mikasa and Sasha"? "They're in position, along with every cannon we got". Before Hanji left, Hanji turned around and asked Levi one more thing. "One last thing". Hanji gave Levi a MFS card. "Keep it safe, I want it back if we live through this". Hanji said, now leaving. "You see anything yet"? Sasha said, loading in the last cannon. "Only fire". Eren said, standing in anticipation. "I know it's getting closer, and it ain't Gojira". Everyone turned their heads to the east, the sonic boom emitting in the distance. "Rodan. Is there any signs of Anguirus"? Mikasa said. "No, but he'll be here too". Sasha added.

The red flare shot out, meaning the fight was about to begin. Levi ordered a small rookie squad and a few Military police members to stay to the ground, and maybe, hold off the monster. "When the monster breeches the first wall, use everything we got to slow it down. Hit the joints if possible". Levi said before descending down. After getting into their positions and loaded the equipment, everything came to a stand still. The only sound made was from Rodan and the sound of stomping. From the embers of the forest, Gigan had appeared in all his glory. The hysteria of Gigan was high, now affecting the soldiers. "It looks armoured, where do we aim"? Sasha said, aiming a cannon. "Try the neck". Eren said. "Wait for my call, then fire". Eren shouted. Mikasa helped set the aim for the rest of the cannon, then got back into position. She looked up to the sky, seeing that Rodan was going for Gigan as well. Moving her scarf, Mikasa anchored herself to brace. While Gigan was making his march, he suddenly stopped in the open. Scanning quickly, he marked down every weak point on the wall. With a loud screech, he started his attack on the wall.

"Eren, we need to brace"! Mikasa said, watching as Rodan began picking up speed. Eren looked up, then at Gigan. He was already in range of the cannons. "Fire then brace"! Eren yelled out. "Light it up"! Sasha yelled, firing the first shot. Soon, cannon fire began ringing out, along with Rodan approaching. Gigan stopped and watched the two cross fire, focusing on the wall. With a flash of light and the cannonfire, smoke began building up. Once Rodan hit the ground, it was discovered that Gigan was gone. "Imposible"! Sasha yelled out. "Where is it"? Mikasa mumbled. Eren noticed Rodan getting up, now flying to the wall; Gigan had teleported inside the wall.

With a swipe of the blade, most of the new rookies were taken out. Eren and Mikasa started to maneuver to Gigan, slicing at his armour. "I can't hit anything, its too thick to cut"! Sasha yelled out. On the ground, Levi ordered to fire upon the monster. "Lead him away from the main district"! Levi said, now maneuvering into position. Hanji took the left flank, trying to catch Gigan's attention. Rodan soon joined the fight, which knocked a few members off. While the two fought, the group joined for a new plan. "Eren, Armin and Mikasa, start holding down the right flank and fire on the monster. Hanji and Sasha will join me on ground support". Levi said, shooting down. "stick to the plan"! He said. The ground shook in tremors, which started to break the wall. Digging up into the streets, Anguirus had joined the battle.

"Fall back, regroup to the west side! Don't let that monster get further into the district"! Levi yelled out to the team. The place was a living hell, everything was either in ruins or engulfed in flames. The Wall never stood a chance by any of the monsters. "Get down"! Eren yelled out to the group, stabbing his blades into the ground. Rodan flew past the street, pushing everything back from the immense force. Those who were still in the air were slammed on the ground, their bodies left in pieces. "You still there Eren"! Levi yelled out. "Still here"! He responded. "I'm gonna go for the bastards eyes"! Hanji said, maneuvering up. With enough momentum, Hanji propelled towards Gigan. In reaction, Gigan countered the attack, tangling the lines of the maneuver gear. Before Gigan could give the killing blow, he was knocked down by Anguirus. Hanji went flying into the air. With only one line, Hanji was able to slow herself down before breaking through a window and hitting a wall. "Hanji"! Levi yelled out. This was like the dreams he had, the fire, the blood, everything. For a brief moment, Levi was lost in thought.

Mikasa and Eren had started cutting the sails on Gigans back, in an attempt to hurt him. With Rodan and Anguirus both attacking, this only made things harder. Soon, Gigan started to get infuriated, shooting down Rodan with a visor shot, then a grapple with Anguirus. Repeatedly hitting Anguirus with his blades, blood started covering the streets. Beaten and worn down, Gigan began stomping on him. Eren kept swinging at Gigan, only to break each blade he had. "I'm out, what about you to"! Eren yelled. "I'm out as well, what about you"? Sasha said. "Only one left". Mikasa said. Low on supplies and morale, the outcome seemed obvious. "what now"? Eren said, watching Gigan beat Anguirus to the ground. Gigan grew bored of him, now ready to kill him. Gigan pressed his blade against his throat, ready to end the job.

With a bright light of breathe, Gigan was unexpectedly knocked down. Gojira was here, but still in bad shape. "Gojira? Where the hell was he"? Eren said. "Well he's here, so lets make use of it then"! Sasha said, joining up with Levi. Gojira let out a roar, grabbing him and dragging Gigan through the buildings. Inside, Hanji started to regain consciousness. Looking around, Hanji had to remove glass shards from her hand, now looking for a way out. The ground trembled from Gojira, which was making the building collapse. Hanji struggled to climb out the window, jumping down to the hard ground. After recovering from the fall, Hanji made way to Levi and the others. Gigan was able to lay a few hits on Gojira, but it was Gigan that took the most damage. Gojira slammed Gigan to the wall, breaking onto of both of them. With critical damage and low odds, Gigan needed to leave quickly. Rodan quickly recovered, along with Anguirus, began to follow Gigan beyond the wall.

The next morning was critical, knowing the casualty report. The lack of leadership in Military corps led to the death of many civilians. The wall was too far damaged to be repaired. Levi sat next to Hanji, who was being treated for the injuries. "You did go out there. I'll give you that". Levi said. "I-I did. What about Gojira"? Hanji asked. "Still in the rubble, maybe still alive". Levi suggested. Remembering what Hanji said, he reached in his pocket returning the card. "Here, your still alive". Levi said before leaving and closing the door. Sasha waited outside. "Hows Hanji"? She asked. "Doing ok. Hanji is strong". He said. Sasha nodded. "I was surprised". Sasha said. "About what"? He said. "Why this monster attacked us". Levi shook his head. "Let's learn from this battle today; not all of these monsters are on our side". Levi left, facing a new question; what war were they fighting now…

End

Teaser

"So, even now he still has his strength…."

"A minor set back yes, but Gigan will recover in no time…."

"Let's make a few adjustments to the plan…"

"Shall we plan a new attack point…?"

"It's useless to make him fight again, not without help…."

"Who do we send down then…?"

"Is the receptor still active in that beetle…?"

"That is yet to be confirmed, but I will run some diagnostics…."

Disclaimer of ownership for the Godzilla and Attack on Titan franchise


End file.
